My Immortal
by owari nai yume
Summary: {OneShot Songfic - Evanescence} InuYasha tried to get over Kagome as she left. But he just couldn’t. It had been a year, which was a good amount of time for him to get over Kagome considering the events that had happened. But…he couldn’t. R&R {Inu


****

My Immortal

An InuYasha and Kagome Songfic

By: InuxKag4ever

****

Author's Notes: I just got Evanescence's album, _Fallen_! ^_^ I got it a few days and I have been wanting to write a songfic with one of Evanescence's songs! Since I haven't gotten as many reviews as I wanted to for my other story, I have decided to spend my afternoon today writing this! I have finally came up with a story/scenario of InuYasha and Kagome with one of their songs! My Immortal is such a great and beautiful song! You should go buy the album and listen to it! _Fallen_ is such a great album!

****

Disclaimers: I don't own InuYasha or Evanescence's song, _My Immortal_

****

Recommended: Do you own the album, Fallen by Evanescence? Then listen to My Immortal repeatedly when you are reading this, baka! ^o^

****

[M y I m m o r t a l]

In InuYasha's Point of View

InuYasha looked up into the starry night sky. The moon glowed a bluish light, illuminating InuYasha's forest, making the forest look as if it was blue. InuYasha's hair shined in the moonlight, glistening as the cold wind blew across his face. The cold wind caused his hair to dance across his face and his cheeks turned a slight tint of pink as the wind stung his face. InuYasha painfully looked at the well below him. His amber orbs filled with pain, sorrow, and regret.

InuYasha was sitting on one of the branches of his tree, the God Tree. He looked at the well again. Then he turned away, trying to shrug it off. InuYasha said a quiet, "Feh!" and turned away from the well. But he couldn't help it. He looked at the well again one last time, pain and sorrow filling his deep, amber eyes. He sighed painfully and closed his eyes slowly. His amber eyes looked down, deep in thought.

__

{{I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears}}

InuYasha has been waiting by the well for a year now, and he was getting tired of waiting there. He would have the same routine every day. All he would do was sleep, eat, wait, wait, wait, and wait. But he was barely hungry for the past few months so he would rarely move from his spot. He had been waiting in the same spot where he usually waits - in the branches of his God Tree. But usually, the person he was waiting for came just a few days after she left. But this wasn't the usual. He had made the girl leave for good. Every time she left it would be because of that stupid thing called, "Sk-ewl". But this time it was because of him. He was always scared of her leaving, thinking that someday she would leave for good and never come back. It was one of his greatest fears, as silly as it might have been, of never seeing his love again. She was never going to leave him, and both of them knew that. That's what made his fear so silly. But it finally had happened. Kagome was never going to jump out of the well again to see him…ever.

__

{{And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone}}

InuYasha looked at the well. It had become a habit of his now. He cursed himself. Oh how he wished that she would just leave. No matter how much his heart wanted her to stay, his mind wanted her just to leave…to leave him alone. But it didn't matter. Her presence was still with him where ever he went. No matter how far he was away from the well, which was a constant reminder of Kagome, she was still with him. The same sweet, melodious was calling out to him whenever the wind blew. Her sweet, angelic laughter would always ring in his ears. He could even smell the jasmine scent from Kagome, as if she was just here. But she isn't, InuYasha painfully thought.

__

{{These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase}}

InuYasha tried to get over Kagome as she left. But he just couldn't. It had been a year, which was a good amount of time for him to get over Kagome considering the events that had happened. But…he couldn't. When she had left, he pretended not to care. But he did care. His heart broke into a million pieces that day. It crushed his very heart and soul. The pain left him with a wound that was still fresh, as if he just got the wound yesterday during a battle. This wound hurt more than having one in a battle though. It was worse. And no matter how much time passed, he couldn't forget about Kagome…there was just too much for him to forget.

__

{{When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed I would fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years}}

InuYasha smiled sadly as he remembered all of the memories with Kagome and him. When she'd cry, he would try to make her feel better. It always hurt him to see Kagome cry. It was like if she cried, he was sad for her. He hated it when she saw her cry, because it didn't suit her. She was supposed to be happy and cheerful. He remembered the many and countless times he would save Kagome when she was attacked or kidnapped. He always said it was annoying and he hated when he had to save her. He would always say, "Wench! It is so annoying to keep on saving you! All you do is get in the way!" But that wasn't true. He would do anything to save her. He'd protect her, even with his own life. InuYasha sadly remembered how Kagome held his hand, trying to comfort him. And he would take Kagome's hand as if it was his only lifeline. InuYasha painfully remembered how Kagome told him she wanted to be with him, even though he had chosen Kikyou. Kagome just grabbed his hand, and he would hold it…

__

{{But you still have all of me}}

InuYasha looked at the moon. The blueish light reflected in the hanyou's pain filled amber orbs. No matter how much he had tried to forget Kagome, he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to be with Kikyou (or thought he would) and even could be with Kikyou in hell, he wouldn't. He wouldn't go to hell with Kikyou because of Kagome. He couldn't love Kikyou anymore because of Kagome. Kagome was the reason why he was still alive. He could have been in hell with Kikyou by now…but he wasn't. It was all because of Kagome. Even if Kikyou still loved him, he couldn't love her back anymore. As InuYasha realized this awhile ago, he realized that it wasn't Kikyou that had him, as much as Kikyou wanted to think. It was Kagome.

"Because, Kagome…you still have all of me." Said InuYasha quietly as he spoke to the wind. The wind caressed InuYasha's face, as if trying to comfort him. InuYasha cried unshed tears.

__

{{You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind}}

InuYasha shook his head, trying to get memories out of his head. But his attempts were helpless as he dwelled on memories. He dwelled on memories of Kagome. He remembered how Kagome was just happy and cheerful. She was his sunshine on his rainy days. She was the only one that could actually make him laugh. Her bright smile was forever engraved in his memories. He could never forget her beautiful smile. But he longed for her light. He longed for her smile. He missed his pointless arguments with Kagome, knowing how she would always win. He remembered how she would collect herbs for medicine to heal him. He missed how the girl would bring ramen, just for him. InuYasha smiled as he got up to get some ramen that the girl cooked for him. But InuYasha's smile faltered as he looked into the night sky as he suddenly remembered that he was dwelling on mere memories. He was clinging on to the life she left behind…and he sadly looked down at the well as he remembered that she would never return to that life again. InuYasha closed his eyes as he slowly drifted into sleep.

__

{{You face haunts my once pleasant dreams}}

InuYasha was sitting on top of a grassy hill, overlooking the God Tree and the well. He sat in his favorite position (AN: You all know what his favorite position is!) on the carpet of grass. InuYasha looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. The sky was a bright blue and it seemed cloudless. InuYasha noticed that there was some dark storm clouds coming, but InuYasha didn't really care that much. He enjoyed the beautiful weather. InuYasha smiled, content. A short, cool breeze blew a few strands of the hanyou's silver hair. It also blew away a few locks of hair of a certain raven-haired someone who was standing right behind him.

"Inu…Yasha…" said the raven-haired girl painfully. She looked down, causing her bangs to cover her sad, chocolate brown eyes that were usually bright and cheerful. InuYasha recognized the sweet, angelic voice but noticed that it wasn't as happy. He could of sworn that the voice had a hint of sadness, but he shook his head.

"Kagome…" said InuYasha as he stood up and turned around. He smiled, expecting a bright smile that always greeted him. But his smile turned into a frown as he looked at the girl more closely. InuYasha finally sniffed the air and smelled the saltiness of Kagome's tears.

'Why is she crying?' worried InuYasha. He took a step closer. To his surprise, Kagome stepped back. 'What's wrong with her?' thought InuYasha as he took another step towards Kagome. Yet again she took a step back. InuYasha walked up to her and lifted her chin to see her face. Her tearstained face was a slight pink from crying. Her dark, brown eyes showed pain and sadness. Kagome flinched at his touch and pushed his hand away. InuYasha was confused. What was making her act this way?

"Kagome…" said InuYasha hurtfully. This behavior was strange coming from Kagome. It was like…she never wanted to see him again. But that wasn't true…

"InuYasha…" said Kagome quietly. Her knees buckled together. InuYasha could tell that she was having trouble to get out what she was trying to say. Before InuYasha could comfort her or do anything at all, Kagome fell to her knees sobbing. InuYasha immediately ran to her side and hugged her in a tight embrace. Kagome tried to pull away but gave up and cried into his shoulder. InuYasha failed to notice the dark storm clouds that he noticed before coming closer and closer.

'This is weird…why is Kagome acting so much like…Kikyou? She even tried to pull away from my embrace…' thought InuYasha confused. InuYasha was even more confused when he thought that Kagome's personality was much nicer than Kikyou's personality…even if it was true, he shouldn't be thinking about that cause he loved Kikyou…didn't he?

Kagome finally looked up into his confused and worried amber orbs. She finally spoke.

"InuYasha…why are you make this so difficult?" said Kagome as she pushed away from InuYasha. Her voice was barely above a whisper but InuYasha caught every word of it. The words rang in his ears. The sky started to turn gray.

"Kagome…wha-?" said InuYasha at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what she was talking about. What was he making so difficult for her? Before InuYasha could continue his thoughts, Kagome spoke again.

"InuYasha…you…I thought…it doesn't matter what I thought though. It never was…" said Kagome painfully. To InuYasha, it seemed as though Kagome was trying to convince herself. Convince herself to do what? InuYasha thought. Kagome started to cry again, silent streams of tears falling slowly on her cheeks. InuYasha wanted to hold her and comfort her, but he knew he would just get the same reaction from Kagome.

"InuYasha…O-our…I-I mean _your_ journey is over for the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no Tama is complete, Naraku has finally been defeated and…and now you could be with Kikyou again…" said Kagome quietly. She looked down at the ground. She couldn't bear to look at InuYasha. InuYasha finally figured out what this was all about.

"Kagome…" said InuYasha. He no longer wished to be a full youkai…but did he still wish to be with Kikyou? He did didn't he? He loved her…

"No, InuYasha. You can have the jewel to become a full youkai! You can finally have Kikyou and suffer in hell together! Suffer, InuYasha! She wants you to suffer and you still want to be with her! But don't worry InuYasha! There's just a bunch of people who are alive and still really care about you, you know?!" Kagome said sarcastically. She started to cry again. InuYasha stood there shocked and hurt. Of course he cared about her! How stupid could she be? InuYasha's anger got the better of him.

"Baka! Do you think I could do such a thing? I have to go with Kikyou because I owe my life to her! And I would never do such a thing on purpose to hurt you, Kagome, because I l-l…" InuYasha stopped himself. He was shocked at what he was about to say but Kagome wasn't paying attention. It started to rain now.

"Yes I know, InuYasha…you love Kikyou! But please don't say that again because…it will break my heart…" said Kagome as she looked him straight in the eyes, looking deep into his soul. The rain that was now pouring down on them hid her tearstained face.

"Kagome…" InuYasha was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say to her. Before he could think of anything to say to her, she ran down the hill and towards the well. InuYasha chased her and just before she jumped into the well he caught her wrist. He embraced her tightly, not wanting her to disappear. Kagome squirmed but went limp. She simply said, "Why do you always make things so difficult, InuYasha?"

InuYasha let her go, surprised by what she said. Kagome was about to jump into the well. But just before she did, she said something that InuYasha will never forget.

"You always chased me and prevented me from going home. You always made things so difficult…" started off Kagome. InuYasha just stood there dumbstruck and befuddled.

"InuYasha…I love you and I will always love you." Said Kagome as she smiled the saddest smile (it that was possible) InuYasha has ever seen. "I hope you have a great life in hell with Kikyou…" finished Kagome as she jumped into the well. InuYasha only got a glimpse of her wet, raven hair before she disappeared into the glowing blue light.

InuYasha woke up. 'It was all just dream…' InuYasha thought. But he shivered. He didn't shiver because of the cold, but he shivered because the dream felt so real. The dream was what happened the last time he saw Kagome…

__

{{Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me}}

"Kagome…" said InuYasha out loud as a fierce, cold breeze blew his silvery hair wildly around his sad face. He could hear Kagome's words in the fierce wind loud and clear in his ears. 

"_You always made things so difficult…InuYasha…I loved you and have always loved you_." Said Kagome as she left. InuYasha closed his eyes, deep in thought. He would always hear those exact words. He realized that he _did _always make things difficult for her…and InuYasha always loved Kagome. It was just that…he didn't realize it sooner. InuYasha opened his eyes and gazed at the sky. The sky was dark and the stars in the sky were now fading into the blackness. The moon that once cast a brilliant bluish light was now fading into a mere blue glow, and looked like it was going down. It cast a soft shade of blue light on InuYasha's forest. 

InuYasha thought that it was probably almost midnight in Kagome's time. He sighed deeply and looked at the moon in a trance, his eyes looking dazed and filled with pain. His back was facing the well. He didn't want to look at it anymore…it…it just caused too much pain for him.

'She…she's never coming back is she? Kagome…' thought InuYasha sadly. It would almost be one whole year (exactly) since he ever saw Kagome. InuYasha's amber orbs looked up at the soft glowing moon. The moon and star's lights were fading…just like InuYasha's hope was. But he would never give up, no matter how long it would take him…

His memory of Kagome was all that he was hanging on to…the only hope that it gave him. InuYasha could still smell Kagome's scent of jasmine as if she almost just took a bath. He could still hear Kagome's laugh and sweet angelic voice, as if she was standing right behind him.

"Inu…Yasha?"

InuYasha almost jumped as he heard the voice. It was the same sweet, angelic melodious voice that he had always remembered. But…it was kind of distant. It was just a memory, InuYasha reasoned as he relaxed a little. But InuYasha froze as heard the voice again.

"Inu-Yasha!"

InuYasha's heart skipped a beat. This time the voice sounded more pleading, more desperate, and more real. Realer than any of InuYasha's daydreams, memories, or dreams. InuYasha was debating whether he should be jumping for joy and thanking Kami-sama or whether he should run away from his troubles, not wanting to confront the past. InuYasha was never good with choosing between two things (AN: Like Kikyou and Kagome!).

"InuYasha! Osuwari!"

Before InuYasha could notice that the voice sounded like she was crying, or notice that the scent of salty tears were in the air, the branch he was sitting on snapped into two. He split other branches (and got scratched by them) as he fell towards the ground to meet his old friend, dirt, which he hadn't seen for awhile due to the absence of certain wench that he loved.

After InuYasha got all of the dirt from his mouth and nose, he looked up and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. It was Kagome. She still looked the same as always, but InuYasha hadn't seen her in the longest time…or her beauty. Kagome's chocolate, expressive brown eyes were hurt, confused, fearful, and painful. Small streams of tears were flowing down her flushed face freely, glistening. The soft, yellow gold light of the fireflies that still lingered in the air made Kagome's skin to glow. The bluish light of the moon caused her hair to shine in the light. A slight cold breeze blew a few strands of her hair to dance around her face. And the good thing about Kagome was…she hadn't changed. She still had on her same green uniform, which she always wore in the Feudal Era. She was breath taking and absolutely beautiful. 

__

{{When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed I would fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years}}

InuYasha snapped out of his daze as he heard a small, stifle sob. He quickly got up and brushed the dirt off himself. He quickly came back to his senses and ran towards the crying girl. He didn't know whether to embrace her or not, but he ran to her with open arms. As InuYasha was close enough to embrace her, he didn't have any time to stop what he was doing because Kagome went inside of InuYasha's open eyes and embraced him. She cried into his shoulder. InuYasha embraced her delicate, slender figure, which was shaking. InuYasha found Kagome's hand and enclosed it inside of his clawed hand. InuYasha put buried his head into Kagome's silky hair and sniffed her scent. The smell was intoxicating and he missed it so much.

__

{{These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But even though you're still with me

I've been alone all along}}

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered into the silent peacefulness of the night. All the noise he heard were the crickets that lingered and Kagome's stifled sobs. Kagome nuzzled her head into his red fire rat coat.

"Inu-Yasha…" started off Kagome, her voice muffled because where her head was. InuYasha sighed deeply and contentedly, knowing that Kagome was in his arms. InuYasha breathed the scent of Kagome – her scent was really addicting. InuYasha then sensed some movement and noticed that Kagome moved. Kagome looked directly into InuYasha's amber orbs. Her dark, chocolate brown eyes were staring intensely into InuYasha…looking into his very own soul…boring right into him. InuYasha couldn't tell how she was feeling. Her dark brown eyes expressed hurt, pain, love, happiness, contented, and confusion. InuYasha didn't know which one she was feeling. Finally, Kagome spoke.

"Inu…Yasha…" Kagome started off, "Why…why do you still have those rosary beads? Didn't you take them off when…" Kagome's voice became as soft as a whisper and InuYasha could see confusion and hurt in her beautiful brown eyes, "you…went with Kikyou?"

InuYasha looked painfully at Kagome. Kagome was still hurt by even just saying that the miko was with InuYasha after all this time. He probably caused so much pain and torment to her, the year they weren't together and the years they spent looking after the Shikon no Tama.

"Kagome…" said InuYasha clutching Kagome tighter, "It was the only thing…that I had that reminded me of you…you left so quickly…I didn't have anything that reminded me of you except the rosary…"

InuYasha felt a force push him away from Kagome. Kagome pushed him away and sobbed and cried. Her knees buckled and finally she fell on the ground on her knees. InuYasha, alarmed, went right to her side but was afraid of what she was going to do. He wanted to comfort her and hold her and make her troubles go away but he was afraid that she might reject him again. He painfully longed to hold her as he put a comforting clawed hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned toward him, face flushed and chocolate brown eyes looking like glass.

"I…I'm…so sorry I left you…I probably caused so much pain and trouble for you…You are probably so mad at me because you never got me back from the well…Go-…Gomen Nesai…" Kagome said between her sobs. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" Kagome covered herself, trying to comfort herself.

InuYasha couldn't believe it. She was apologizing? How could she apologize? It was all his fault and she thought that she was the cause of this! InuYasha couldn't hold it in anymore…then he farted!

****

Author's Note: -^_^- HAHA! Just kidding! Sorry bout that…Taking me so long to finish this! I've been writing this for so long! Now back to the story! (Aw, sorry if I screwed up the mood of the story! Just put back on Evanescence and you'll get the mood of the story back I hope! ^_^;)

InuYasha couldn't hold it in anymore…his desire to comfort Kagome took over and he embraced Kagome like there was no tomorrow. Kagome gasped, surprised what InuYasha had done. Kagome got her senses back and hugged him just as tightly. InuYasha closed his eyes, concentrating on Kagome's scent.

__

{{I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But even though you're still with me

I've been alone all along}}

"Kagome…" InuYasha started off quietly. "How…how can you do such a thing as to say sorry? I should be the one that should be apologizing…I caused you so much pain over the years. You loved me even when I loved someone else…you've always been here for me and I took that for granted. When you left…I was lonely…"

"But…you shouldn't have been lonely…you have…" Kagome stopped and spoke quietly again, "Kikyou…"

InuYasha then let go of Kagome and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her straight in the eyes. Kagome looked at him with a tear stained face and with confusion in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Kagome! Don't you see? That was exactly why I'm here today, alive – and not in the depths of hell with Kikyou! I know I have caused so much pain for you and you probably thought I was dead…I never got you back from the well cause I thought that you sealed it already…" InuYasha embraced Kagome tightly. "Kagome – I am so sorry that you never knew what happened to me and always wondering what I was doing. I am so sorry that you thought that I was suffering in hell with Kikyou…Kagome I'm so sorry…"

Kagome was about to speak and ask a question but InuYasha knew what she was going to say.

"And the reason I know all of this is because…I did the very same thing." Kagome gasped and embraced InuYasha tighter. "I wondered whether you moved on. I wondered what happened to you and what you were doing in your time. I wondered if you went with that Hobo guy and moved on with your life…That was all I thought about when you were gone."

InuYasha stopped talking. He paused for awhile and all they did was clung on to each other in the middle of the night. The fireflies danced around them and the crickets chirped their night song. Kagome then looked directly at InuYasha, her eyes searching the very depths of his soul.

"InuYasha…why were you sitting on the tree next to the well? Were you…?" asked Kagome with hope brimming her chocolate brown eyes. InuYasha looked at her directly into her eyes, looking at the angel standing in front of him.

"I was waiting for you. I knew you brought the jewel fragments with you and I knew that one day you would pass by the well and come back to the Feudal Era. I waited for you for one whole year…all I did was thrive on memories of you when you left. No matter how much I told myself that you would never come back, no matter how many times I almost gave up, I thought of you and I knew that you would come back someday. I waited for you and only you. Kikyou could try and bring me to the depths of hell, she tried, but nothing could keep me from waiting for you. Like I said before, all I did was live on memories of you. But I needed to see you…memories of you and your presence was still with me but really they were all a dream. I was alone all along. Don't you see, Kagome? I tried to forget about you, Kagome, but I can't."

A cool breeze blew their hair away. Strands of silver, blue hair were entwined with strands of raven hair. Kagome then looked at InuYasha. Her face was no longer tear-stained, but dry. And her eyes were filled with hope and happiness as she stared into InuYasha's pools of amber.

"InuYasha…what are you trying to say?" said Kagome as she looked at him with all the hope in her reflecting in her chocolate, brown eyes. They both noticed that the last thing he said was exactly what Kagome had said when she confessed that she loved him. Kagome figured this out and was hopeful to hear InuYasha's answer, hoping it was the same thing that she had told him that one day. InuYasha looked at her. The golden lights of the fireflies were dancing around them, making Kagome's skin shine and her hopeful, wide brown eyes twinkle. InuYasha mustered up all the courage he had over the years in practicing when Kagome and InuYasha were still searching for the shards. He looked again at the face of his love, which reassured him.

"What I'm trying to say is…I love you." Said InuYasha plain and simple. He had said what he had wanted to say and that was the only thing he had left to say. He gazed into the now happy and content chocolate brown eyes that stared at him. Kagome looked at him content, and smiled a heart warming smiled that InuYasha had missed so much. InuYasha smiled back. Kagome simply nodded and whispered into InuYasha's ear.

"Even after all of this time…I love you too." Said Kagome happily and contentedly. They both smiled back at each other and embraced each other tightly, but not too tight as if there was no tomorrow because they both knew that there was going to be a tomorrow. They gazed in each other's eyes, lovingly, happily, and contentedly – the golden light of the fireflies dancing around them, and the soft, yellow glow reflecting off of each other's eyes.

{{These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But even though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

****

{{But you still have all of me}}

****

Author's Notes: Gomen Nesai! I am so sorry I haven't been updating "I Wish to Be Forgotten"! I am so sorry! I have been so busy lately and yeah! School sucks! I had to study for so many tests and quizzes! I am so sorry I haven't been reviewing the stories that I usually review at! I wrote this a long time ago and I just finished writing it today! Sorry it took such a long time! I hope this makes up for me not updating lately or doing anything on fanfic.net because this chapter was 6 pages long (on Microsoft Word)! That's why it took me so long! I hope you can forgive me! Hopefully I will get to update "I Wish to Be Forgotten" soon! Since I write long chapters, It may take awhile and you might have to wait awhile! Gomen! I am so sorry! Well, if you haven't read "I Wish to Be Forgotten" please read it so I can continue it! Another reason I haven't been updating lately are because of the reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! I hope you enjoyed this song-fic! Please review!

**__**

Also…

Just a small little note! Yet another reason why I don't update sooner (along with school work and reviews/motivation) I am working on my own unprofessional, non-profit manga/anime! I am in the character creating process! When I am done with everything, I'll post it up on fictionpress.com. Please tell me in your review if you want more updates on them! If you want to know what it's about or the name of it, email me! Please review and read my other story, "I Wish to Be Forgotten"


End file.
